This application is related to another application entitled Nemesia Plant Named xe2x80x98Penmysxe2x80x99, having the same inventor as the present invention.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nemesia, that will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Pensugxe2x80x99. The new Nemesia was selected in Netherwent, Caldicot, South Wales on May 1, 1998 by the inventor. The parents are of hybrid origin and have not themselves been released, but are intermediate seedlings in the selection process. The first crosses were made in South Wales by the inventor in 1997 with plants selected from a long term Nemesia breeding program.
Breeding was carried out by cross pollination of Nemesia hybrids and seedling selection was made on the basis of producing a white flowering Nemesia with numerous flowers, scented flowers, uniform flowers and compact habit.
The combined characteristics of the new invention xe2x80x98Pensugxe2x80x99 are unique. xe2x80x98Pensugxe2x80x99 is distinguished from all other cultivars, in this color range, by its abundant pure-white, scented and uniform flowers and its compact habit, making xe2x80x98Pensugxe2x80x99 more fragrant, compact, and uniform in flowering than any other white variety. The closest comparison cultivar is Nemesia xe2x80x98Innocencexe2x80x99 (unpatented). The new cultivar is distinct from xe2x80x98Innocencexe2x80x99 (unpatented) in its profuse flowering, larger flower, upright habit and greater height.
xe2x80x98Pensugxe2x80x99 was first asexually propagated by the inventor on May 1, 1998 in Netherwent, Caldicot, South Wales and has been found to be true to type after many cycles of vegetative cuttings since that time.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the distinguishing characteristics of the new Nemesia cultivar. xe2x80x98Pensugxe2x80x99 is fragrant, more floriferous, more compact in habit and more uniform in flowering than any other white Nemesia. xe2x80x98Pensugxe2x80x99 is distinct from xe2x80x98Innocencexe2x80x99 in its taller, more upright habit and larger pure white flowers. In combination these attributes distinguish this cultivar from all other existing varieties known to the inventor.